


Memory is Key

by orphan_account



Category: Amnesia: Rebirth (Video Game), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Amnesia Rebirth AU, Body Horror, Clay Spenser Whump, Fear, Gen, Ghouls, Graphic Description, Hurt Brock Reynolds, Hurt Cerberus, Hurt Clay Spenser, Hurt Jason Haynes, Hurt Ray Perry, Hurt Trent Sawyer, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Memory Loss, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mind Fuck, Monsters, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Please read, Pregnancy, Science or is it magic?, Twins, Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a moment when you realize,What pain has made of you,In hiding,Curled in on yourself,Unable to show the world, your face.Acting on Instict,Lashing out, even to those closet to you,Time has passed, and Time is a thief,It has stolen your memories- The agony has faded,But so has every precious moment of joy.You have been hollowed out from the inside,And theres nothing left…Of the person you used to be,But you try.You try to remember how to smile,You try to remember how to love,And one day, your crawling out fo your hiding place,And step into the world.And then everyday you do what you must to survive.-Anastasie Trianon, Amnesia Rebirth Intro
Relationships: Bravo Team & Clay Spenser, Brock Reynolds & Clay Spenser, Emma Hayes & Clay Spenser, Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser, Jason Hayes & Clay Spenser, Sonny Quinn & Clay Spenser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Plane Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> So now that my state has been put into another four week lock down I now have a lot of time on my hands. So I've been watching a lot of Markiplier Videos and his new series Amnesia Rebirth got me thinking...What if that happened to a sailor because well most horror games and movies don't have anyone of military experience in it simply because...their super boss. So I wrote this and yes it is Clay Centric but It will involve the other guys too. FYI, this story can be understood without you ever playing the game but knowing the game would help. 
> 
> I also don't know weather or not to create a horror series around Seal Team because this show needs more horror and yes it's not Halloween but I am a gore and horror writer I don't do Fluff well. Anyway, Enjoy.

**Time: Unknown Date: Unknown Location: Unknown** _"My name is...my name is...fuck, my name is Clay, yeah, Clay Spenser...I am a member of Bravo Team...yeah..that's... right, Bravo Team...my brothers...If you guys are hearing this...that means you found...found my last location...fuck...if your my...my....brothers, yeah that's right brothers...and your hearing this...get..get out of the caves..theres a...a shadow...fuck, a shadow that follows me...fuck..I..can't...no I have to remeber...remeber and get my message to..you...get out of the caves...it’s following me...I can' get out...it’s following me....My name is...god fucking damn it...my name is Clay Spencer...I am a Devgru Operater...my name is Clay...fuck this all to hell...I got to focus on...on...my brothers….yeah, brothers...my brothers are...Jason...yeah, yeah that’s right...Jason Haynes...fuck...no that’s not right...wait no yeah...yeah my brothers are Jrason, Ray, Sonny, Trent and...and...Brock...If you guys are hearing this...get out...get out, it’s coming…it’s so fucking close...run...fucking RUN!!”_

__________________

**June 10th, 2012**

**18;34**

**Flying over the Algria Dessert** Clay leaned back into the seat of a small plane Bravo was borrowing, his eyes closed as he listened to the chatter about him. Brock was quiet as always, Jason and Ray were quietly talking one last time to their families, and Sonny was bitching to Trent how his splinter was just a splinter. Mandy and Davis were quietly talking about today’s mission and Eric was upfront with their pilot. Turbulence was starting to hit and while they were all used to it, Cerb wasn’t having any of it and took up hiding between his legs when it hit. The plane began to shook and it sent everyone moving, one way or another, the captian was yelling about something but Clay’s focus immediately went to the wing of the plane and out his window. Cerberus winned between his legs, as the sky flashed before the engine blew and went ablaze, and before he could react or even move the world went dark with a high pitched whine, shouts, the smashing of metals and a static female voice... When Clay started to come around the image of a face flashed behind his eyelids and a female voice yelling at him to not forget. More images flashed and when he threw his eyes open, it was to a face full of sand and a sharp pain shooting through his wrist. He still jerked himself upright, shaking the sand from his hair and blinking his eyes against the blinding sun. Placing his hand against his head, the memories of the crash flashed before his eyes sending him to immediately look around. _____________________________

He came face to face with the crashed plane, “Oh fuck.” Jerking forward at an akward run he ran twords the missing door of the plane and came face to face with an empty cabin, no bodies alive or dead. Gripping the wall he pulled himself in, and immediately went for the raido. “Mayday, Mayday, this is Clay Spenser of the Armidus...can anyone hear me over?” When it came back silent he tried again before throwing the raido down, it was as dead as a doorbell. “Fuck...fuck, what I am gonna do..” he stood between the two seats when the radio came to life, “Armidus..can anyone hear us this is Jason Haynes, Clay...can you hear me over.”

The kid jumped for the radio, “Jason! I’m here over.” He practically shouted into it, “I repeat Armidus..can anyone hear us this is Jason Haynes, Clay...if your alive kid were in a small town just south of the crash make it to us if you can kid….we’ll try and meet you halfway.” Clay threw the radio down again, and dropped into the pilot's seat, his head into his hands. “Something..something isn’t right...they wouldn’t leave me here.” He told himself out loud. Upon doing that, sharp pain shot up through his left arm, causing him to look down and see a bracelet...that looked old and hard to describe wrapping around his wrist. When he tried to pull it off it seemed to refuse to move.

“Gotta move..” He told himself, slipping into Bravo Six mode. He climbed up and out of the plane, throwing a hand up when he relized how dark it was. He scanned his surroundings and came face to face with their supplies everywhere. First things first, he shoved the bags around till he could find a working radio, water, flashlight and a compass. He began walking from the crash and south, where the compass was pointing. Course, he had been in the sun before but that's when he had protective gear. He didn’t right now, which ment he was fully exposed to the sun.

He marched onward and followed the compass until it pointed twords some caves, and some weird writing on the walls. It had led him to a dead end, forward ment the caves and back..back ment he was probably going to die. The caves had tarps covering them which ment...someone had been this way. He stepped through and came face to face with a dark cave system. Grabbing his flashlight he flicked it on and began his careful descent into the cave. He walked down a small hill before coming face to face with a small camp. Light shining through an open hole in the ceiling, laying on the ground was a ripped piece of cloth, as he stared at it a memory came forth.

“ _Fucking hold him still, your gonna rip your stitches Sonny!!” Trent shouted as Clay pinned his brother's shoulders down hard. Jason had his hips and Ray his legs. Cerberus was winning softly and pawing at the ground. “Your gonna be okay Son...your gonna be okay.” Clay repeated, pressing his forehead against Sonny’s. Ignoring how his fingers were slick with his best friends blood._ He jerked back, shaking his head.

“No..no way..how..I was by the plane there is no way..no way I could be here.” He stumbled back, looking around the cave before back at his compass that was telling him to march onwards. He began walking forward seeing more and more things that said his brothers were there but also stuff that said he was too. He stumbled over a box of letters, one from a man named..Salmi and it was dated 1937. As he read it over his hand began to tremble, throwing the letter down he marched forward.

“I am seeing things...I hit my head pretty hard..I’ll have Trent check me over when I find them.” He told himself marching forward, coming across bits of light shining down in certain places. Bits and pieces about, he marched forward quickly trying to ignore the bits of pieces that people were there. He came to stop when he came across a body, stumbling back when it looked like Lisa and a letter laying beside her. The body was too far decayed to be Lisa, so he quickly shook that dark thought from his head and kept going forward.

‘I am sorry whoever you were...I have to keep going.’

He walked twords..a light it seemed, letting his flashlight move up and down the walls in case there were any openings he might have someone jump from. Stumbling back he stared at the weird ritual...thingy. A face was carved into the stone and it looked like an altar…...but nothing he’s ever seen. He walked in further till he came to another opening, where no light was visible and a weird...stone stack was. Looking the other direction and seeing it was just a wall of rocks he began in decent into the darkness.

He moved his flashlight all about, catching sight of carved pieces of stone all about the cave, sticks within them and...and oil. It smelled fresh too. And when he came to a two way, he looked down at his compass and followed it. Everything looked the same as it did in the caves behind him.

He followed it till it came to a room with a weird fucking altar and writing on the walls. The alter had a creature of stone sitting in the middle, body fat and round while the head..the head looked like that of a dog or bear, pieces of wood surrounded it like they were holding it up and...a star stabbed onto a stick sat out of the top of its head. As Clay looked at it, his flashlight began to flicker in the dimly lit room. “No...no, please come on..” Smacking aggainst his palm a couple of times helped but he decied, turning it off was better and began looking for another source around the room. He found some matches but that was it.

Once he found some, he began his walk back into the cave in the dark. Moving forward he came to a stop as the sound of rocks moving and something crying..like a woman echoed through the caves. “Fuck...please let that be my imagination..” he began creeping further in more, before lighting a match and coming across another light source which he lit with a match. Something cried out loudly infront of him sounding like a woman before a creature of some sorts, making him stumble backwards. “Fuck...please let that be a bunny..” He told himself.

Something screamed behind him, to fucking close for comfort that he immidently began to walk across the plank leading to the other side. He jerked around when he made it to the other side, hearing something following him. He grabbed his flashlight and flicked it on, nothing, there was nothing there. “Oh god..please tell me I am not losing my mind..” He began across the thin ledge where another torch was waiting. Hearing the roar again, he began across, having no intent of wanting to be eaten. As he began across, he heard it snap and break under his weight.

He jumped forward and grabbed for the ledge, hands finding nothing to grab he fell. Hitting rocks and tearing his uniform pants open, hitting his head he slammed hard into the ground. Images began to flash again, like at the crash. “No..no..” He shook his head and climbed to his hands and knees feelings round for his flashlight and radiator depertely. “God no...please..please..” He found his radio, grabbing it he got to his feet and began running, roars echoing all around him.

____________

He slammed one hand into a wall breathing deeply, “No..no..fuck no...keep moving forward Clay..” He followed the wall, squeezing between as gap so he could move, as far in as he could into the next cave. He could see a faint glowing light at the end, before...before something human like stood up and began running at him. The man never was one to scream in fear, but that thing...whatever it was, was different. Screaming loudly he began to shove himself back and away. “Fuck no!! Stay away from me!!” Landing on his ass he began to crawl away again, hyperventilating, darkness swarmed his vision again. When he blinked, images flashed, he tried to shove them away but they weren’t going anywhere...when he finally blinked them open..he was laying on dirt not stone and there was sunlight shining above him. When he looked at his arms he saw they both were red and irritated before the redness began to fade.

“No..I can’t be going crazy….one day..that’s all it’s been is one day…”

He climbed to his feet, “This..where…” He put one hand to his head, as sharp pain spread. “Fuck..” He moved over and gripped the wall, walking more twords the light than away from it. The further he walked in the more things got weird, some stones were floating...no string just floating. He could grab it and pull it away and it’d stop but he’d put something in it’s place and it’d start back up again. He felt around his pockets and found his compass and radio, cracked and a little dirty but from the sound and look of it, both worked. He stared at the arrow and followed it before he could no longer see the red point.

He walked into the dark before he looked at the thing on his wrist it was clicking and...glowing and...proably shouldn’t be on his body. Reaching over he mandadge to pull the top piece off. “What the..the hell.” Holding it in his hand he felt it pulse softly, alongside the blue glow. Using both hands he moved bits about before it popped open like an old clock. It moved..like his compass. “What the..”

He felt it tug forward, and his feet began moving of ther own acord. He walked until it began to click louder and glow green. Looking up he watched rocks lift themselves and the wall there...dissapear. “No way...I’m concussed badly..this..this isn’t fucking real.” But before he could stop himself the compass...amulet thing pulled him forward and into the hole. He came out of the hole and watched the compass close itself and move right back to his wrist. “I’m going crazy down here…” He looked about and began his way over to what looked to be an exit. Torches lit, he began to run. “Please be daylight..please..”

He shoved his way through a random wooden door and saw more torches, “Please..please be someone sane..” He ran down the ramp and relized he’d have to climb up there. Looking around for another way, he felt the compass begin to buzz. Reaching for it, he pulled it off his wrist and flicked it open, watching as he walked around it began to change and click. A similar statue stood in the way the compass was pointing. Rocks floated and the wall disappeared, “It got me through that wall...maybe it can get me up there.” Taking a deep breathe he walked back towards the wall when he fell through one into a dark cave where some strange plant was glowing. He found another gap and begant to slide his body through…

“No..no!!”


	2. Strange World-Brothers on there Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay steps through a tunnel which he believes is an a way home and instead ends up some place that he doesn't understand. Slowly but surely he feels his memories slipping. Can Clay escape before he forgets or will his memories be gone forever.  
> ______________  
> Bravo Team and one still healing Sonny begin the hunt for their little brother, hoping to find him in time. Tracking him is easy, when they find him though...is it still there baby brother or did he truly loose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Thank you everyone who read the first chapter and gave kudos it made my day. So this Chapter will involve more horror aspects and Trigger Warnings for Panic Attacks, Memory Loss, and Body Horror please don't read if these might effect you. 
> 
> Thanks Loves, also Comments are appreciated.

_No...no!!”_

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

He dropped to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, “Fuck..I am going crazy..please..please let this not be real.” He needed to calm down, he wasn’t crazy just...concussed, yeah confused badly. When he calmed down enough to climb to his feet, he turned to go back through the way he came. It was closed and he still had the compass in hand. “Fuck..fuck no!! Please..” He slammed his hand into the walla hard enough he broke the skin of his knuckles. This made him pull back and clutch the injured limb to his chest. The compass sat back on his wrist. 

He couldn’t trust it but before he could even react, it was jerking his arm towards a path that he began to travel down. Moving as carefully as he could, and shoved rocks out of his way. After shoving a big one, more rocks followed and shook the ledge and mountain side. “Fuck..I didn’t make it this far to die.” He continued forward until he started walking towards a statue of a very large woman, when the glowing of the compass caught his attention. “You better have found me a way home you piece of shit.” It pointed in the direction of the glowing lady so he began to walk that way. 

He found a letter and began to read it, jaw slacking slightly. “This..this isn’t real and this definitely isn’t a letter telling me I’m not crazy..” 

He walked forwards only for his foot to find nothing and send him sliding on his ass and back. He twisted to grab something and moved his legs to try and catch a rock or stick sticking out but there was nothing, especially after he hit the floor. The air was knocked from his lungs leaving him laying there as he attempted to catch his breath. “Ow..shit..that hurt.” 

Once he got his breathing under control, he climbed to his feet and headed towards the light that seemed to make up a small cave. Upon entering the first thing he noticed was all the writing and chicken scratch on the walls and a corpse in the corner. He walked over to a table and grabbed the letters off of them, scanning the writing and staring at the dates in shock. He set them back down and walked from the cave, following the compass to an exit.   
  


Walking through, he came back out the other side and growled in frustration when he ended back up in the same fucking world just a diffrent location. “This is fucking bullshit!!” He shouted, throwing a rock out into a dark abyss, instead of hearing the rock make a noise his shout was awensered with a growl. He jerked to one side before he headed off in the opposite direction of the growl, sprinting as fast and as safe as he could on the slick rocks. When he went to stop, as lightning flashed revealing a human standing there, he lost his footing and landed on his ass.   
When it didn’t move, he climbed to his feet and slowly began to move past it. It was a statue with some black sticky looking shit holding it up to another rock. He moved around cautiously as he came across more and more statues. “Holy...fuck..” He heard the compass begin to click and when he pulled it from his wrist he heard another screech.   
  
Running over the stones and throwing tunnels, he kept looking down at the compass watching it click faster and change color. He kept his head on a swivel as noises and growls echoed around him, “Oh fuck!!” He sprinted as fast as he could, throwing a glance over his shoulder as something followed behind him growling loudly. The moment the compass clicked loudly, he put his head on a swivel and ran through the closet opening. He wasn’t expecting there to be no ground, and immediately began sliding down the steep slope. Twisting his body to grab anything, clawing at the slope, feeling as some of his finger nails broke away. Hell he tried to find a foot hole but found none, he continued to slide down before his body dropped into that of hole.   
  


* * *

**July 1st, 2012**

**03:30am**

**Algeria Desert Caves System**

**Jason POV**

Four weeks ago, four, four fucking weeks since Bravo crashed down in the middle of nowhere and there kid was missing. Two weeks ago they escaped the caves and found a village that granted them safety. 

Two weeks since he called Emma and told her that Clay...Clay was missing. And boy did it break his heart hearing his daughter cry and beg her dad to find her boyfriend because she didn’t wanna raise their daughter alone, hell she hadn’t even told him she was pregnant. 

One week ago, the Navy managed to finally send their sailors some assistance and important gear as well as getting Sonny back to the states for medical treatment. Bravo now had the gear they needed to go and find their kid, and what better place to start that at the crash site. 

Flying back to the place where one brother almost died and the other was missing was hard, but they pushed those thoughts back from their minds and went to work. Brock had one of Clay’s old shirts that Cerb had stolen a few months back to help track the kid down. 

Jumping down from the Black Hawk, Cerb immediately stuck his nose to the shirt and then into the sand, pulling Brock behind him. There was a likelihood they: would find Clay was slim to none but Bravo never was one to leave a brother behind. Cerb led the way, Brock then Jason, Trent and behind them was Ray.   
  


The Further they went in the further dread and fear began to slip in. But when they reached a collapsed bridge, dread sunk in further. Cerb barked down into the darkness and they all grabbed their packs. They set up to repel into the darkness to see if they could find the kid, and the moment their headlamps were lit up and Cerb strapped to Brock's chest only then did they begin their descent into the darkness. 

When they hit the ground again, did they find a flashlight and a water canteen. Trent picked both up, looking at Jason. “Jason if the kid doesn’t have water..” Jason nodded his head, “The kid is smart, he’ll figure something out “. That’s when they heard someone, the kid’s cry. They couldn’t unhook from their ropes fast enough. Cerberus was jumping and barking loudly as he led them through the tunnels. 

When the cry went silent, only then did fear truly creep in. Bravo forced the dark thoughts that were creeping in away as much as they could, keeping their thoughts on finding Clay. 

* * *

**Trent’s POV**

Looking down the ravine that most likely took their kid, sent a pit to his stomach. He was prepared for everything but fall injuries, hell they didn’t have the shit they needed if the kid had a broken neck or leg or…

He knew that falls would most likely leave the kid with really bad injuries and breaks, hell something fatal, he just hoped he’d reach the kid before the fears that were creeping in were incorrect. 

When they reached the bottom and there was no sign of a body, he breathed a sigh of relief until his foot hit a flashlight and water canteen. Shit, if the kid had neither of these then that meant he was blind and most likely without a stable water source that could last him awhile. 

He looked to Jason holding the canteen in hand, “Jason if the kid doesn’t have water..” Jason put his hand against his shoulder, “The kid is smart, he’ll figure something out.”

Fear crept in even more when the sound of the kids' cry echoed throughout the cave system. 

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

The first thing he felt when he awoke was a sharp pain shooting up his leg, his hand reached down and came back wet and sticky, staring at it, hand stained red. He gently pulled himself upright as best as he could and looked down at his hip, a dark red was spreading from the year towards his groin and down. Pulling the fabric away, he bit down hard on his bottom lip, as whites flashed behind his eyes. 

Blinking his vision clear he reached down and as quick as he could, tore the fabric away, he pressed one hand into the slowly gushing would and used the other to rip a section of his shirt sleeve away and wrapped it around the injury as tight as he could without cutting circulation off from the rest of his body. 

He climbed to his feet unsteadily, hands resting on his knees as waves of pain shot up his leg. His stomach twisted and curled, sending him quickly to grip one of the walls rather quickly as he threw up bile and saliva. 

Whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked around himself, recognizing the place. “Did...Did I just go in one big fucking circle?” Walking forward, using the wall as help he began to travel back through the only opening. He followed it, even as light began to fade and he was forced to drop down and army crawl through the tunnel system. 

He began to crawl faster as the ground began to shake, and images flashed behind his eyes. “Focus Clay...Focus on getting out and meeting...meeting..” He shook his head, fuck who was he supposed to meet when he go out of here. A blurred face flashed behind his eyes, “Jace...that’s right I gotta meet Jace..and Cerb..I owe him a raw hide…” 

He kept crawling, stopping when the pain would get to be too much. But he had to keep going, he knew he had too. He had...his brothers and..Emma and...and..he couldn’t remember why couldn’t he remember.   
  


Climbing down a ladder, he came to a spot where green grass was growing and light was shining through. “Please be close...please..” 

He continued to follow the bits of light that shone through small holes in the walls, till he came to a torch and laying before it was a body. He stumbled back into the wall, the person laying there looked...looked a whole fucking lot like Emma. But it wouldn’t be her….” Emma’s at home, she’s safe Clay...she’s safe.” He repeated to himself, dropping back into the wall to hold onto it. “I gotta get out of here...I gotta see Emmie..” he told himself, reaching forward he gripped the handle of the old oil lantern that lay beside the body. Lifting it up he checked it over and breathed a sigh of relief it had oil in it..it probably wouldn’t last long but hey...better than matches. 

One hand holding the lantern up and the other gripping the wall he continued to march forward down the trail. He had to get out, he had to see Emma hell he had to hear her voice again. 

As the ground began to shake, he ran as best as he could. “No...I gotta get out of here.” Standing before him was a wooden door that he shoved his way through, and right into the sunlight.

* * *

**Brock’s POV**

Cerb continued to tug on him, they had reached an area that had sunlight seeping through an opening in the ceiling. Could the kid have gotten out through there, definitely. Clay was skinnier and smaller than a lot of the guys on the team, the only other one who could have fit through that hole was Brock. The idea of the kid escaping out of that hole was quickly dashed, when Cerb whined loudly at the red stained dirt. 

Fuck, the kid was bleeding, alot from the amout of blood that was there. Jason looked at it and looked at Trent, “Think, he’s lost enough to kill him?” Trent moved over and looked at it closely shaking his head as he looked at Jason, “Not enough for it to kill the kid, though from the trail..he’s slowly losing it.”

When Trent moved to stand the world around them began to shake, “Fuck we gotta move now.” Jason shouted but before they could move forward their entrance collapsed. Jason instantly ran over to the opening in the wall and began to shove rocks out of the way. Brock joined him, shoving them back and forward till the hole was big enough for them to all climb through. 

Shoving his brothers and dog through, Brock was the last to follow them. Getting pulled by his vest by Jason and Ray. The sun beat down on them, even as it was setting and the wind was picking up, throwing sad at them. Before he had a chance to voice his concern Cerb’s nose was up and he was barking at his pack.   
  


“Got a scent Cerb?” Brock asked, before giving the dog the command to search. 

Nose down the dog began to walk ahead of them, in the direction of an abandoned town that Bravo had flown over. 

“Think the kids got the same idea as us?” Brock heard Ray ask Jason, not hearing Jason’s response he focused more on Cerberus and their long walk towards the abandoned village.

* * *

  
  


**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

Leaning heavily into a wall, as he caught his breath. Clay had hiked a few miles to reach the entrance to this abandoned town. The entrance looked like that of old war zone camps with sandbags and barbed wire, nothing really like the ones they have now for camps. 

He shoved the big wooden door open and stepped in as far as he could, the town had been filled with sand and anything that was there before had been covered and was slowly being revealed as the winds blew. He could see Cannons guarding the main entrance and sandbags were everywhere. 

He began to walk past and only WWII tank when he heard Eric’s voice come in over the radio. “Eric…” He breathed out, running through the pain towards the door he heard it coming from. Running in, he saw where the radio sat, in a gated caged room. He ran over to the door and began to shove on it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Fuck!” He slammed his hand in it before looking around, there had to be a way to get to the radio. 

He moved over to a door, shoving it open. Turning the lantern on, he came face to face with a dead and decaying French Trooper, he moved around him and up the stairs. Looking around himself, he made it upstairs as he looked at the old morse code station reading one of the last messages sent out, he jerked around at the sound of something moving upstairs with him. “Holy…” He heard the radio come on again and it was Eric asking for anyone from Bravo to respond.

He climbed back down the steps when he found nothing useful and into a dark hallway, keeping his head on a swivel he looked around with the lantern. He moved about, finding a thing of oil to keep the lantern lit. He was on high alert after hearing things move about him, it felt like someone had their eyes on him, he knew this feeling well because his brothers and Cerberus always did it. He moved about, turning towards a window when he heard someone screaming. 

The more he moved around the more he heard what sounded like someone following him, he continued to search, grabbing more things of oil to keep the lantern lit. He found an old style elevator that probably was used to lift cannons and ammunition to the floor above, as he moved about he found a winch that was connected to an old styled...crossbow? He broke it off and moved back to the elevator to put it in place. 

He got it hooked up, signing with relief he began to winch the elevator up. He felt some relief when I made it to the second floor but that was quickly squashed when he moved up another flight of stairs and there was something standing there. He dropped back and around the corner, hiding behind the wall. “Oh shit...shit...shit!” He whispered to himself. He checked the corner and began to move down the hall away from the stairs. Until he went around another corner and something moved. It sent him running for one of the closer rooms, slamming the door shut and turning the lantern off as something ran by. “Oh fuck..oh fuck..” 

  
  


Once he was sure it was safe enough he opened the door, and headed back the way he came. Jerking back as something grabbed one of the bodies that hung out of the wall, “I gotta get out of here.” He ran from there towards the elevator and down before running down the stairs before he ran face first into one very recognizable chest and body armor. “Clay?” 

* * *

**Jason POV**

They had reached the abandoned fort with an hour left before sun down. Cerberus had kept his nose to the ground as he tracked his pup. How he had managed to keep the scent that long was surprising. When they reached the door that could lead them to their kid. Cerb’s ears lay flat against his head and a snarl on his face. They all lifted their guns and shared a look.

Ray shoved the door open and the rest of Bravo began to fill the hallway, heading down to a larger room. They split into two and began to sweep each room. Jason and Ray separated and began to sweep other rooms, he crept down the hallway. As he passed the stairs a body slammed into him. Sending both figures stumbling. 

A mop of blonde hair filled his vision. “Clay?” He asked, watching as his kid lifted his head and looked at him. Clay was filthy, covered in dirt and sand, bruises, scrapes and dried blood covered his face, neck and arms. Jason was never one for affection but he grabbed his kid and pulled him into his chest. Calling over the radio to their brothers that he had the kid. 

He felt arms wrap around him tightly. 

Clay pulled back from Jason looking at him, “Your real...please be real.” He put his hand on top of the kids head. “Very real.” The kid had a look of relief spread across his face. Soon their brothers were joining them. Cerb was jumping up and down excitedly, somehow licking ever bit of the kid he could reach. Trent moved and professionally wrapped the kids leg, checking him over even as the kid protested. 

Something moved, causing Clay to look rather quickly. “Jumpy Bam Bam?” Sonny asked, teasing his baby brother. Clay gave Sonny a dirty look, who laughed. “No just...been seeing things…” The kid said softly, Jason raised his brow as Trent began to check him for a concussion.

The sound of more things moving, made the kid jumpy. “Relax kiddo, were alone.” Brock tried to reassure his baby brother. 

Clay shook his head rapidly, “No..no were not..” The kid sounded on the verge of a panic attack, that made them all adjust their guns and look around. “Clay, what do you mean we're not alone?” Jason asked, watching Trent run his fingers through his hair checking their kid’s scalp for bumps or breaks. Before the kid responded the door slammed shut and Cerberus whined softly. 

The kid began to breathe heavily, “Jace...we gotta go, we gotta get out of here.” Jason nodded and looked to the guys. “Let's get out of here, check the kid over when he feels safe Trent.” Trent nodded, packing up his stuff. 

With all their lights on it helped them see better, especially when something ran through one of the holes in the wall. Cerberus barked at it, growling and whining when a bottle was thrown at them. Jason watched the kid reach out and grip Sonny’s vest, pulling him away from the hole.

They were all slowly making their way away towards the door, Clay behind Jason and Sonny. When they reached the door, it wouldn’t budge. “Son of a bitch!” They heard Sonny shout. The door was stuck, it wasn’t budging no matter how hard he tried to make it. Brock pointed out the cage, stating if they could get it open, they might feel safer and find another way out. 

* * *

**Sonny POV**

Throwing his body into the door, feeling it swing open. They all stepped in and let Sonny shut it, Trent went to work checking the kid over again and the others set about checking their gear. Sonny watched intently as Trent helped the kid lift his shirt, various bruises and cuts covered his torso, the kids back along his ribs and spine were black and blue. 

Trent had confirmed that Clay had broken ribs and a cracked sternum, all of which were very painful and the fact he had climbed through the cave system and all the way here by himself proved that his adrenaline was keeping him from feeling any of it. 

Sonny moved over and sat next to the kid handing him some water. “Here.” The kid took it with shaky hands and downed half of it. Sonny didn’t mind and smiled when the kid handed it back. Brock was checking out one of the rooms that went back from the cage. Jason was on the radio talking to TOC since their radios were having issues.

“It looks like there's a way out, Jace.” Brock said as he and Cerb returned from checking out that room. Jason looked at his men, before looking at his kid. Sonny could tell, Trent had told them all he didn’t want Clay walking on that leg but there was no room for any one of them to carry him. They all shared a look, “Guys I can walk just till we get out of here.” He told them giving them a look when they went to argue. Trent helped Clay back into his shirt and they were up and moving. Sonny wrapped an arm around Clay’s waist and helped the kid to his feet. He watched as pain lines appeared on his face, but Trent had said with the broken ribs he didn’t wanna risk the kid passing out and puncturing a lung or messing up his breathing patterns. 

He was forced to move away when they reached the stairs, gently helping the kid lean against one of the wallas. “You good kid?” Clay nodded and waved his concerned brothers off. Turning so he could walk up the stairs, Brock and Cerb were waiting with Ray, Trent was following behind him and Jason was the last one through. Brock was standing not too far from a headless corpse that had been there almost as long as the soldiers that hung and laid around the fort. 

Brock lead the way through the halls, all of them on high alert at the sound of something running around and making noise. As they walked down the hall, the noises got louder and louder. He kept glancing at Clay, who every so often started to lag behind. But Cerberus had moved back with them and kept nudging the kid forward with his snout. 

* * *

**Cerb’s POV**

I noticed the pup was lagging behind, so after looking, with my puppy dog eyes, at Dad he let go of my leash and let me walk back to keep the kid moving. It was hard to keep him moving when the pup started to grow tired but refused to stop. Stubborn ass pup. 

When the noises got louder, I felt him gently grip part of my vest as we walked. I was fine with that, it ment I could keep an eye on my pup at all times. Even though dad and all my uncles were, but the pup was focused on me, his breathing and keeping himself going which ment he wasn’t focusing on the noises echoing around us. 

We finally came to a stop and I felt the pup lean more into the wall, what did Uncle Trent call it, OH! That’s right, an adrenaline crash. The pup was starting to feel everything excluding his pain, and exhaustion. He needed a nap, badly. Dad and Uncle Ray began moving bags of Millet away from the door, when the noises got louder and the foul smell of death and decay got closer. I barked loudly, warning dad he needed to hurry his ass up. I guess it worked because they were moving the bags ten times faster. Uncle Sonny threw his body into the door and I immediately began dragging the pup. 

We got in and slammed the door shut, as we started down the stairs we heard the door blow open. 

The pup’s heart began to breat faster and he was trying to calm himself from hyperventilating but it wasn’t working even everyone in the pack caught a whiff of the decaying smell. Looking back at..whatever the thing was that was following us. I immediately began shoving the pup hard from behind his legs, the thing already smelled dead and from the looks of it, it had been. When the rest of the pack saw that, we all immediately began sprinting immediately as it sheirked. 

Uncle Sonny had turned around to fire at it, but the bullets didn’t seem to faze it. When we reached another door, Uncle Sonny threw his body into it and it flew open. Shoving the pup hard again, we ran outside and slammed the doors shut. Hearing as something slammed into it and began to scream. The pup, dropped down onto his butt and began breathing erraticly and it sounded like he was wheezing. I barked loudly, trying to get Uncle Trent’s attention. The pup was now leaning forward coughing harshly and he had one hand fisted in his shirt and the other in his hair. 

Uncle Trent turned on a swivel and ran twords the pup, immediately talking to him. A hand gripping his shoulder, the other gently pulling his hand from his hair to rest against his chest. “Come on Clay..copy my breathing, you can do it.” Uncle Trent sold him softly, repeating the words. Uncle Jason and Uncle Sonny were standing behind him each resting a hand on his shoulder, Uncle Ray and Dad were watching the doors. 

I moved over and gently nuzzled my nose into the kids, face. Don’t focus on the door, focus on me and our pack, pup. Man I wish he spoke dog, it’d be a lot easier. The pup finally seemed to get his breathing under control and no longer was panicking that now we could figure a way to leave. Finally!!

Uncle Trent looked over at Uncle Sonny, and after a few seconds of talking without talking. Uncle Sonny moved over, knelt down in the sand and hoisted the Pup up over his back. Who protested softly, but nonetheless, the Pup went rather limply, but I knew it was because he was tired. Course our pack was concerned, I could smell it but I also smelt relief they were thankful that the kid wasn’t really with it. 

* * *

Moving forwards, Sonny and Clay were placed in the middle of the small circle the team had formed. They could reach the main entrance thanks to whatever chased them out, it chased them out the back door which was completely blocked off from the rest of the fort. They found another way out but couldn’t get the door to budge, it opened a crack just to show that there was a large mound of sand blocking it. Jason was prepared for them to move at night, but with Clay passed out on Sonny’s back it was doubtful they would get very far through the desert. Trent had everything needed to warm anyone up who started to feel the onset of the cold but the issue was, everyone was now hoping to save it for the kid. 

Ray looked at Jason as they stood a bit off from the rest of the team. Trent was checking out Clay again and Brock was putting some food down for Cerberus. “Jason, we gotta rest here for the night. Trying to cross the desert in below freezing temperatures with Clay already as bad off as he is, not only physically but mentally. It could be fatal not only for him, but for us as well.” Jason sighed and looked at Ray, “We can’t stay here, damn kid had a panic attack Ray. And the fact that something is already here, and is hunting us doesn’t help anything.” Ray looked at his best friend and commanding officer, he put a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Jace, the kid is tough, yes. Yes something is here with us, and it’s bad but we’ve dealt with worse. Our focus needs to be on getting everyone, not just the kid warm, hydrated, fed and prepared to get out of here at the first sign of daylight. We’ll have Brock, Cerb and Trent check out a few of the houses and whichever one feels the safest and Cerb can confirm is where we’ll camp out for the night.” Ray suggested Jason looked at him before over his shoulder at his brothers and their kid. 

“Alright, Alright, we’ll find some place to camp out.” 

Ray grinned, “Alright, fearless leader now go tell the guys the plan.” Jason rolled his eyes and smacked his brother on the shoulder. Both returned to the guys and Jason told them the plan. Sonny protested, so did Trent all in the name of Clay’s health. “Trent, Sonny, us staying here would be safer only because we’d have shelter from the cold and it’d give the kid a break from constantly moving.” Trent agreed, not really but for the sake of the kid he’d deal with it but Sonny on the other hand argued. “Jason, something out here is trying to kill us. Been trying to kill the kid, you really want us to stay here?” 

Jason gave Sonny his best glare that put an end to the argument and left Sonny grumbling under his breath. They set up a small camp, not quite where they wanted to be but Clay needed to be horizontal and his ribs wrapped and his leg re-wrapped. Trent worked carefully and quickly wrapping the kids ribs over his shirt and his leg again, Trent also took vitals and wrote them in his little book before standing up. “Is he good?” Jason asked, watching Trent shake his head, “He’s good for the time being but his pulse is slow, breathing is too shallow, rapid and breathy to be healthy. His leg’s still bleeding, his skin is ice cold and I’m worried about his head. I don’t feel anything but the kid freaked out way too easily Jace.” Jason nodded, watching as Trent covered the kid with his sleeping bag. “I’ll keep an eye on him, find us someplace safe to stay.” Trent nodded and got up, joining Brock and Cerberus.

He sat next to the kid, leaning against a wall. His eyes moved up and down the kid, watching his chest rise and fall a few times before looking at his face. Clay always looked too young, in his sleep and sometimes when he was sick or hurt, to even be in the Navy, let alone a Devgru Operator. It made Jason think of his own kids, Emma was getting ready to have a family with his rookie, they weren’t even engaged yet but yet she was willing to keep her baby even if Clay and her never married. Mikey, Mikey was getting ready to start High School. The kid had made his hockey team, was straight A’s and they already had people offering his son scholarships to their schools. Then there was his ‘kid’ Clay had never talked about having kids, yes he wanted them but after one drunken confession Jason worried where the kid’s head might be at when Emma gets the chance to tell him. 

Hell he’s worried about the kids head now, he had confessed to Trent that he was having a hard time remembering things he’s known for years. Hell, he was having a hard time remembering the crash and how he got to certain points through his journey out of the cave. 

Sonny, Like Jason, sat on the other side of the kid, cleaning his gun but focusing mostly on the kids breathing. He could see his number three glance over at the kid every three to four seconds and then back to his gun. Ray sat across from Jason, focusing on the area where their brothers went, he’d glance at Clay less than Sonny but his eyes went from the kid to Sonny. “Your side doing okay Sonny?” 

Sonny nodded, “Doesn’t hurt and it’s not wet,” Ray rolled his eyes, “When do you think they’ll be back. I don’t want Princess here waking up and complaining he’s cold.” 

* * *

As the sun set further into the darkness, Brock, Cerb and Trent returned. They found a place, had less bodies in it and Cerb didn’t react like he did the first time they walked into the building. When it was time to head in and settle down, Trent threatened Sonny that if he tried carrying Clay this time he’d sedate his ass and drag him home. 

Sonny grumbled that Ray was a snitch.

Brock shoved the door, and Cerb led them inside. Clay was draped over Jason’s back, it wasn’t the best position but it was probably better than bridal caring the kid. They moved inside and Cerb pushed the door to the room open, and barked at a spot he wanted Jason to lay the kid down. 

Once the kid was laying back down, Trent set up an IV line for him and suggested to Ray they open up one of the MRE packs they brought with them. Trent wanted to let the kid rest, but he needed food and actual fluids. Baby blues fluttered open and in the sleepy daze they met Trent’s. “Hey kiddo...Hey, relax,” Trent said softly, putting a hand on Clay’s shoulder. “We got something for you to eat and drink. I need you to try some, Got it.” Clay nodded, and with Trents help at up. He took the MRE pack from Tent and used the spoon to scoop out the meal that Trent had already prepared. After the kid after a few bites, the others set about to start eating their’s 

Jason watched the kid eat, noticing the shake to his hands even though the kid was trying to hide it. “Clay, do you know what those things are that are running around here?” He hated asking the kid, but they needed to know what they would be dealing with incase they decided to show up later in the night. The kid stopped with the spoon in his mouth, swallowing his bite he looked at his brothers. “I...I don’t really know but they..they were taking the dead bodies so..my best guess is...thoose things are...are Ghouls which doesn’t make any sense because Ghouls...Ghouls aren’t real.” Jason watched the kid’s hand shake, and Cerb move over. Plopping himself into the young man’s lap. 

“It’s okay kid.”


	3. Down in the Deep, the Devil Dwells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Hi, so I was going back through getting ready to post the next chapter when I reliezed this chapter wasn't actually finished. There was a huge chunk of this chapter missing so I went back and added it. Also I'm not dead just busy with work and school. Chapter four coming soon

_“It’s okay kid.”_

It had grown dark and quite, the only light really around was the flashlight that was on Brock’s helmet. Everyone but Ray and Sonny were asleep, and let’s just state the cuddle puddle that had formed between Clay and Jason was adorable and blackmail worthy. 

Watch had moved from one to two when the sounds of the ghouls moved throughout the halls. Hell, Sonny is pretty sure one broke it’s fucking neck trying to open the fucking door. Woke the kid up, but thanks to Jason they managed to get him to fall back asleep.

Ray looked over at Sonny, "Son, switch out with someone." He suggested, the Texan had taken over two watches and he looked ready to pass out. The Texan shook his head, leaning back against the wall. "Gotta watch the kids six." He told Ray. While Ray and Sonny were silently talking among themselves, Jason and Clay both lay awake, listening to their brothers talk. Clay laid there facing Jason, his eyes shut and his arms cross over his chest, thinking it'll help with the ache in his chest. Jason laid there facing Clay, head resting on his hand watching his brothers over Clay's mop of curls. 

"Jay?" came a soft voice , looking down Jason came face to face with bright baby blues looking up at him. "Yeah, Kiddo?" He watched Clay's face scrunch up at the common nickname, as his hand messed with the zipper of the open sleeping back. "Have...Have you talked to Songbird?" Jason's heart broke at the kids face, he had scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brows as he attempted to try and remember his girlfriends nickname. His heart went out for the kid and his daughter. Emma was home, scared and pregnant which he wasn't the most happy about, but was all more than willing to support them both, especially if Clay did have some trauma to his brain that would leave both of them with issues. 

He moved one hand and rested it on the kids head, "I did," He told the kid softly, "She's worried about you but...I don't think she's the only one." He said, remembering the conversation he had with his daughter.

_"Daddy...when, when you find Clay came you please, please give him this?" She asked, as an image went through thanks to Lisa and Eric. It was an all to familiar ultra sound, and you could barely see the two little black beans that were visible from the grey and white picture. First thing he felt was anger, the kid was missing now his daughter was pregant and home alone, granted she had Naima but still!?! Shock then over rid his anger "Wait Twins?" He asked, jaw slacked as his daughter laughed a watery laugh. "Yeah...we're having two Daddy."_

_Jason's look of shock slowly formed into a smile, "My baby girl is all grown up, and yes Emmie, I will get it to him." She smiled and then told him the names she had picked and couldn't wait for Clay to help with._

Clay's face was morphed into one of confusion, before Jason handed him the picture. He watched the kids face morph from confusion to shock. "No..No fucking way...Emmie is pregnant...with twins..." The kids hand moved up to his mouth and tears welled in his eyes, Jason grinned, well he didn't have to worry about Clay leaving Emma alone, his grin was soft "I guess it's too late to give you that kid of talk huh?" Clay looked up at Jason, wiping his eyes like he didn't just cry in front of his boss. "Jay...I don't...what if?" Jason smiled warmly. "You will be a great dad, Clay. It's a learning curve but you know what you need to do. You will never be like your father kiddo." He told him, putting his hand on Clay's head.

* * *

Sleep returned to a good majority of Bravo other than the two on watch. when it was disrupted by the sound of cracking and wood shuddering. Before Anyone could react the floor caved in, sending them down a good number of feet. Shouts of pain for many, darkness for few. Brock lay with most of his body shielding Cerberus so he was currently being crushed, Jason lay pinned on his stomach, Sonny and Ray had been by the wall so not as much damage was done to them, Trent was out with a very visible piece of metal sticking out of his thigh. Clay's leg was pinned and, from the cry and popping noise they heard earlier, his knee or hip was no longer in place. 

Sonny and Ray were up quickly, cleaning off Cerberus and Brock before the split up, Ray to check on Jason, Sonny on Clay and Brock on Trent. 

As his vision swam, Clay looked up at Sonny who was trying to lift the piece of floor that had the kid's leg pinned, "Lookie who's up, think you could help me out here Bam Bam?" Clay moved just enough to help Sonny lift it and slide himself out. Though in extreme pain, every member of Bravo worked together to free themselves, Everyone had begun to wake up and be moved off the Rubble. Trent was ordering Sonny and Ray around on how to treat everyone's injuries. Clay's ribs, hip and now his dislocated knee were wrapped tightly enough that they would hopefully be protected from more damage. Sonny's side was re-stitched, his head wound covered. Jason had a broken arm and shattered collar bone, Ray had a few scrapes and busies, Brock had broken his shoulder and collar bone, Cerberus was okay. Trent's leg was wrapped and he had a mild-concussion. 

Jason had tried to call Eric, but his and everyone else's radio was busted. Brock was holding Clay up, and he watched the kids eyes scan through the darkness thanks' to the help for there flashlights when his eyes landed on something. Letting go of Brock's shoulder he limped up the stairs and over to it. "Clay..." Brock tried to grab for him but missed the kids shirt. Sonny was standing in the middle of the rubble. "Jace, there is no way out from down here." Jason took a deep breathe and turned his attention to Brock's voice. They all watched the kid limp up to some...wheel, a old styled looking stone wheel. Behind him was a door, but his focus was on the wheel. 

"Clay, the door, Check the door." Ray suggested, but before the kid could react to the door, his arm was up and his hand gripping the middle bar, twisting it as hard as he could. It creaked and groaned, and opened up a sewer looking door. Before any of them could yell anything, something, a fucking ghoul began to scream and make noises. "Fuck! Everyone through the sewer now!!" Jason shouted, helping Trent up, who was about to protest, when the door behind Clay broke and it sent them all, running, and hobbling towards the sewer, Most of them slouched down because the hole is too small. 

The opening levelled out and they all were able to stand, noises kept echoing but Bravo kept moving forward. The three working flash lights they had, moved around scanning as they saw the other ways were barred off and they could only move forward and through a opening in the wall. Once everyone was safe on the ground Sonny turned and grabbed Clay's shirt the same way Jason had done when the kid had been a strap for them. "The hell Clay!?!?" The kid looked shocked, "You moved that thing and woke everything that lives down here up, what the hell man?!?!" Before anymore yelling could come from Sonny, Jason was between the two pushing them apart, "Sonny! Calm your shit, and go help Trent!" Sonny glared as Jason who gave one of his own back before the Texan turned and went to their medic. 

"And you, what were you thinking kid?" Jason asked, Clay, watching the kids eyes widen. When a growl was heard from Cerberus, "Explain it, when we get out of here, got me." Clay nodded his head, quickly, regretting it at his slight concussion. "Let's move forward." Jason told everyone, watching Sonny help Trent stand as he moved to help the kid walk. Brock and Cerb, moved behind everyone and they walked in further. They came to the end of a hall way, with light white inside and standing off to the other end was a glowing blue...figure, she glowed the same way the thing on Clay's wrist did. (Course, he was the only one to have seen the glowing compass and quite frankly didn't need to be telling his brothers, they'd think he was crazy.) "Lord...please tell me I am not the only one seeing this?" They heard from, Ray, "No..no I see her too." Clay replied watching her point at them and then town before disappearing. 

They moved forward more and looked around before down, "Well I'll be...now we have an idea on how to get out." Sonny told them as they all looked up at him. "Question is..how?' Looking around, it was Cerberus who gave them the idea. Barking, he drew his pack's attention and they all saw a beam and another hole in the wall. "Fuckin' great. The dog's now talking to us." Brock used his good arm and smacked Sonny upside the head. Never talk bad about Cerberus, especially when Brock is in seemingly high amounts of pain. "At least, he came up with an idea." He told his brother watching at they moved over and looked. "That thing aint' holding our weight, and there aint anywhere for the two with fucked up legs to hold onto." Sonny missed the two middle fingers from Trent and Clay. 

They figured it out quickly and began to move through the hole, and came out another side, which across the way came face to face with a Ghoul hanging out a hole, way across the way. Clay seemed the most effected by it for some odd reason, the kid had seen and been through a lot but he's lasted a lot longer then four weeks before he showed any signs of breaking. Trent knew something else was up, and it had something to do with that thing on his wrist. 

* * *

**Clay POV**

We stopped for a break, and I fucking feel like I am loosing my god damn mind. Fear and anxiety creeps in every time I see one of those things, that woman, I dunno how my brother's felt but when I saw her it felt like something warm was wrapping around my brain, like when you've gotten so drunk everything goes fuzzy and warm, like a blanket curled aorund your brain.. and...and this thing, the fucking compass, amulet, whatever it is, it seems to want things. I never actually hear anything but I feel something pulse behind my brain, like whispers but their too soft to hear.

Something isn't right with me...I know that, I feel like my own skin doesn't fit...like something is sharing my body with me..but, but I am having a hard time trying to tell my brothers what's happening. Anytime I feel the need to, nothing comes out it's practically impossible. Now that Sonny and Jason were behyond pissed with me, I'm not sure I can explain what's happening to me. Not without sounding like a freaking loony bin. We were in a room, that looked like it belonged to an ancient civilization, which it might hav eif it werent for the fact that we were beneath a old WWIII or something along those lines of a fort. 

It was quite, none of us were talking well, except Jason and Ray who kept looking my way, I wish they would stop talking about me behind my back, not a kid, even though I am the youngest, but that doesn't matater, and that's when I heard it, a old voice speaking as if he were a narrator to a documentory except..it was formal like Shakespearen Englsih _._

_"On that day, the people thronged the byways of the cirty. When the doors of the tower opened, the name of their new empress rippled through the crowd before her like a dye into water. "Tihana, blessed Tihanna.'She stepped down, bareheaded and barehanded dressed in a single robe and she walked among the people. Some cried out with joy, some wept openly. Behind her came Temaku and the rest of the alcamists barring a litter on which rested seven crystal orbs."_

I jerked my head around, noticing my brothers clearly didn't hear the voice as they were still where they all sat and were continuing to go about what they were doing. Jason and Ray talking, Sonny was facing away from everyone focusing on their exit and Brock was helping Trent as Cerberus looked about. Maybe I wasn't the only one the hear it but...Cerberus can't nessecary agree with me if he did hear it. Jason turned and faced the group telling everyone it was time to get up and start moving again. "Thank heaven, this place is giving me the fucking creeps." Came Sonny's voice. 

'You have no Idea Son.'

Moving further in and having to open another door, Cerberus seemed to start reacting, first he was growling before they turned into whimpers. I couldn't find the source of it until we moved around a corner, a green light was glowing at the end of teh hallway. Something opened up at the end and something began to crawl through. Jason whisper shouted and signaled everyone, "Fall, back, fall back and find some place to hide." We all ducked for hiding places, why Jason didn't issue the use of force I don't know...

I ducked behind a corner, and watched as my brothers did the same, found places to hide and dissapeared into the darkness. I couldn't stop my hitched breathing when whatever it was began to walk past me, limping and making strange noise. Squeezing my eyes shut to block out the panic I was feeling, I began to shake instead so as a result I began to dig my nails into my plams. I opened my eyes again when the walking stopped and began to scan the room. I could see where some of my brothers were hiding, Brock and Cerberus were the two could see clearly and focus on, minutes passed before we all came out of out hiding spots. 

  
  


"We gotta move forward, double time." Ray told us, looking to Jason who nodded, "We need to be quick and get the hell out of here." Trent nodded, and before long everyone was agreeing and moving, the creature had crawling out of a hole by a large gate. The same looking wheel that Sonny liked to declare that had gotten them into this mess, was by the gate. Jason had twisted it this time, and the gate lifted upwards. 

We moved forward and out, I just hoped and prayed we got out of here soon because if we didn't...I think I'll end up snapping.

* * *

We had made it past all these fucking obsticales and puzzles, were finally, finally heading on our way out. When I felt panic and fear began to seep in even more. I don't know what was causing it but..all I knew was we weren't alone. We continued further in asn the closer we got to safety the more these feeling grew. That's when I saw it, a few ghouls had jumped down from somewhere, and where staring right at us. They had screamed and we were off, Sonny had fired his pistol back a few dozen times but they didn't seem to be effecting the creatures. 

Before I knew it, we were...somewhere, I don't even remeber how we reached the point all i knew was I was hyperventaling, on my ass in the weird fucking slduge and these fucking veins were moving about. Red and painful, I couldn't stop myself from panicking. 

* * *

**Trent POV**

Panic crept in when Clay dropped to the ground, hyperventaliting, I caught a glimpse at his arms and gently gripped his hands. "Clay, kiddo, breathe, come on you'll be okay." The kid looked up at him in fear and panic, his eyes were moving about frantically from Trent's face down to his arms. "Hey, Hey, focus on my face. Come on kid...Jason!!" I shouted trying to get Jason's attention making him turn and run over to us. "Clay, hey, come on kid focus on us." Jason said, kneeling down and getting the kid to turn his attention to him. 

I watched Clay's lips tinge blue as he hyperventilated, his eyes were wide and full of panic. He looked down at his arms, fear on his face. I gripped his wrists gently, looking at his arms more closely. His veins were bulging, black and his skin was turned red. "What the hell." 

Jason saw it too, but didn't comment on it. Cerberus had moved over and nuzzled close to the kids face. After 20, maybe 30 minutes the kids breathing began to get under control, and by then we had no clue where we had run off too. Jason gave Clay strict orders to stay on the floor, breathe and wait for my signal to say it's safe enough and the kid wasn't anywhere close to passing out. I sat in front of him gripping his wrist, just counting his pulse and breaths.

The marks on his arms began to fade away, this was nerve wracking and was causing some panic among the team but watching Clay calm down and his body slowly relax from the panic attack was what they needed to focus on, other than escaping. I had declared it was safe enough for us to move, and that Clay wasn't in anymore danger, we managed to stand with Sonny and Ray's help, they got the two of us up and onto our feet. I watched Sonny and Cerberus stand close by to the kid, as we headed the the exit. My concern for Clay was growing ever more so, something was wrong and I couldn't figure out what. I ran through all my medical understanding and not one thing seemed to fit what was happening to the kid. 

Something was seriously wrong..

* * *

Bravo had begun to move, trying to follow the same path that had led them to that exact point but, any time it seemed they were close; it would change up on them. 

They moved down a flight of stairs when, Cerberus reacted. He gripped Jason's pants and began tugging his leader back up the stairs. Jason went to yell, but that's when he saw it. A tall man, was walking towards them, limping as his long arms swung down by his knees, skin ashen grey and decaying, open sores and infected wounds were visible on him. The light source around them was a glowing blue plant that added more of an effect on them. He had no eyes and it seemed his bottom jaw was hanging there limply. Not wanting to send the kid into another panic attack, Jason motioned that Bravo fall back. Keeping themselves between it and Clay. 

Moving up the stairs, they came face to face with a dead end. Sonny gently pushed Clay fully behind him and against the wall, every member that still had a weapon drew it and pulled it up to the correct position. They watched as it moved up the stairs, hands touching the ground as it stalked them. It gave Sonny fucking Zombie meets the Ring vibes, Jason held one hand up ready to give the signal to open fire when another one dropped down from the roof on top of them. This one was a hell of a lot bigger than the one standing in front of them. "Holy Fuck!!" Sonny shouted, pointing his glock and firing it into the creature's head. They watched it snap to the side and the creature's head move back, neck twisting and crackling in a disturbing way. It screamed, sending everyone to open fire, the bullets were slowing them down that's for sure but not stopping them. 

One by one, the creatures threw each member of Bravo aside, Clay's leg was pulled out from under him, for some reason they grabbed one of the closest members to the stairs. Brock's ankle was gripped tightly and before he could react he was jerked down the stairs and out of his brothers sights. A shout echoed as he attempted to grab the corner but it proved unsuccessful. And the creatures began dragging the two youngest. Clay was using his other foot to try and kick the monster in the face, twisting his body as he clawed at the ground, corners anything trying to get a grip on something. Jason managed to catch Clay's hand and hold on tight before the creature jerked as hard as it could, dragging Clay down the stairs. 

"Jason!!"


	4. Insanity at it's Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Chapter includes- Body Horror, Graphic description of violence, Mental Breakdowns, Insanity and talk of inapproiate themes do not read if it may bother or trigger you. 
> 
> And sadly this story is coming to a close, I think one maybe two more chapters is all that's left to finish it off. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and Comment's they feed my urge to give you the best chapters I can, anyway enjoy.

_“Jason!”_

* * *

**Jason’s POV**

I jumped to my feet, as the rest of the guys joined us, we took off running down the stairs after our boys. Cerberus had his nose shoved to ground, running alongside me as he followed the smell of his dad, the kid and the ugly fuckers. 

We caught up quickly, Sonny made sure to put a bullet between the fuckers eyes as Trent slid down next to both men. Cerberus rammed his head right into Brock’s face, licking as much of his dad as he could reach as Sonny grabbed Clay and gripped him in his arms tightly. Not that the kid minded at the moment

I knelt infront of them both, and gripped both their shoulders. “You two okay?” I asked, Brock nodded his head and Clay told him he was okay. “Good, now let’s get the fuck out of here.” I told them, helping Sonny up first before Clay and Brock. 

We began to move down the halls away from the dead bodies, I watched every member closely as we looked for a way out. It was rather dark and we soon reached a point that seemed way too much for my liking, like a goddamn maze. But it seemed we had no choice as the doors shut behind us. 

“Shit..looks like the only way out is..through.” I heard Sonny say, anger lacing his tone. He wasn’t the only one because right now everyone needed medical attention and Spencer need to get home and assure my baby girls he’s okay and be there for that baby or I’m hunting him down in death, bringing him back to life just to kill the kid again. 

Torches along the walls lit up, but they _ only shined so bright and so far that everything else was touch required. After what felt like hours they stopped hitting dead ends and seemed to have a path set up just right to where they could walk smoothly.  _

_ Course nothing involving the kid went smooth, especially w _ hen we heard another one of the monsters except insead if it, rnning at us it began to run...away? Odd, these things seemed to be after them to eat them but this one..this one had no interest in doing so..

We relized why shortly, because something else came running at us. It was bigger and different, we went to turn back and get away but a gate was in our way. “Fuck! Fucking open you peice of shit metal!” 

It ran full speed at us, throwing it’s arm out. The air was knocked from my lungs and holy hell that hurt. It was drooling and snarling, and unlike the others spoke in some language none of us knew, especially when it grabbed Clay. The kid was fighting to free his arms as he shoved his hands into it’s face till it dropped him.  _ “Spenser?”  _ is spoke in a deep, crackling voice as it crept back into the darkness, oh fuck it knew the kids name, how the fuck did it know Spnenser’s name. 

The fear on Clay’s face said more than enough information, he knew that voice, “N-no..It fucking knows me, how does it know me!” Sonny went to grab the kids shoulders but he shook him off, the kids eyes were full of fear and...tears? 

Confusion swept through me, why was the kid crying over the monster? Was he actually crying in fear? Granted the kid was going through hell, had walked through it from the crash back to where ever the fuck they were. 

We heard the gates closing beside us and knew that forward was our only option and the creature started speaking again,  _ “How, how are you alive!?!”  _ It snarled out with such venom, that it confused them all.

Sonny finally pulled Clay to his feet, “Clay, come on man we gotta go!” He shouted, I shared a look of confusion with Ray who shrugged his shoulders. We couldn’t sit and wait, we had to go, then and now!

As we took off through the tunnels, it kept speaking.  _ “How can you live?”  _ It’s voice seemed to come from all directions and it sent a chill down Jason’s spine, it knew the kid, knew about the crash, knew everything and yet..they knew nothing. Hell was it even talking about the crash? Did it know about how badly the kid has been hurt recently. 

_ “I’ve been dreaming of you Clay...of that day...of that moment!”  _

I turned my attention to Clay who was fighting to kepe up with his brothers, as well as make sure none fell behind. Soon it seemed like the creature was talking to it’s self, yelling _ ‘Get away!’  _ as it seemed to be chasing us.

* * *

  
  


**Ray’s POV**

Since everything had started, from the crash to ending up where we were was down right confusing. First the kid disappears on us while we're making our way to safety, to us chasing him down through the caves, to an abandoned Fort that is apparently teaming with creatures, Ghouls, that seemed highly invested in terriozing Clay and at the same time trying to eat him.

Now here we are, don’t know where, everyone is hurt badly enough that if they're caught the creature will mostl likely kill them without thought and something larger and different than the rest, because well it talks and it talks about Clay. 

The way it talks about him sends fear racing up my spine because quite frankly, whatever had happened in the week that the kid was missing. It seemed to change the way he reacted to things, instead of the hardcore seal who pretended nothing scared him now panicked at the slightest sound and it scared me. What had happened in those caves that forced his fear out, had forced this...this panic, this anxiety, this fear onto him that he couldn’t control his own emotions

If I knew what kind of trouble he’d cause us, I’d have let Jason pass him over, actually..no I wouldn’t have, the kid being on our team brought out the best and the worst in us, made us a family again and quite frankly...I wouldn’t change it for the world. 

And I certainly won’t let whatever is trying to kill or get or whatever it’s doing to Clay happen anymore. 

_ “I’ve been dreaming of him...of that face..LEAVE ME ALONE!”  _

I watched Sonny pry one of the gates up and open, with Jason’s help as the creature whispered, close enough for us to hear him and in the dark unable to see him. I glanced at Clay and noticed he was shaking, shit. I tried to get Trent’s attention but we were having to move again because the whispering grew louder. 

_ “I’ve been hunger...made of hunger.”  _

What the hell was it rambling on about now. First is was about Clay, then someone, now hunger, this thing is crazy. Well, this is all crazy but still.  _ “I’ve been here...in the dark...made of blood..made of hunger..Where were you!?!”  _ Then a loud growl was heard, way to close now. But Trent seemed to notice the panic taking hold of Clay because he shouted, “Boss we have to hurry! The kid’s going down.” 

Jason looked back at the kid who’s face as well as we could tell had turned a deathly pale and his eyes were wide with fear.  _ “Where were you...you..everything from me...because of you I LOST THEM!!”  _ It slammed into a nearby wall and Sonny cursed, “What the fuck is this damn thing rambling on about!” I seconded that question but we needed to get the hell out of dodge and the hell out of here. Because if we don’t, it’ll catch us. 

That’s when things got really creepy, it began to describe the way the kid smelt and oh boy that made my skin crawl.  _ “Clay...oh sweet sweet, Clay, peaches and...the stink of white meat. Oh, I know you..”  _ It cackled, you could hear it’s barefeet hitting ths stone floor as it ran beside them. Sonny had lifted Clay up onto his back because quite frankly the panic, the fear, the panic, the anxiety was getting to him. 

_ “What are you doing? Where are you going? You're not leaving me alone this time!”  _

The sound of footsteps got closer and closer than we had to start running and the footsteps soon began running as well. It kept shouting, and oh my heavenly father would it please just shut up!

_ “Your bright...so fucking bright…brighter than the filth down here...almost as bright as you were long ago!”  _

We ran until we saw light at the end of the dark labyrinth and the floor..the floor was a smother stone than what we were running on. “Jace! That has to be our exit!” I shouted to him, as we started running toward it. It’s not getting it’s grimmy hands on our kid again. We were forced to turn back when it’s shadow came into view. 

_ “His face...we saw his face..your fault! _ ” Chains rattled, as I shoved Sonny to move faster, of course he would have shouted back if the damn thing wasn’t getting closer by the second.  _ “Run boy run! I smell you! I taste you!”  _ We ran back into the dark, following the lantern trail till we came to an opening. Yes, were so close to freedom! 

_ “Run! Run as fast as you can because the moment I kill you!! I’ll rip your tainted seed from your bitch!!”  _ It was not talking about, it better not be talking about her and how the fuck did it know she was pregant! 

Running through and into the room, we watched the door slide shut behind Brock and Cerberus. We came to a stop, in the room, Sonny set the quivering kid on the ground as it slammed into the gate. Jason was pissed and I had to grab him to keep him from walking over to the thing. As it shouted,  _ “I’ll wait for you kid! No way out, you and your boys are all mine! I have all the time! How about you Clay!”  _ It turned and ran back the way it came after following us.    
  


Our attention turned back to Clay when Sonny shouted, Cerberus began barking and the last words we heard before hell broke loose was, “Fuck! Clay no!!”

* * *

**Trent’s POV**

I turned my attention to my quivering little brother who sat on the ground hyperventilating. His hand gripped his shirt tightly, almost as if it would help his breathing. The creature kept shouting and slamming it’s self into the gated door. 

_ “I’ll wait for you kid! No way out, you and your boys are all mine! I have all the time! How about you Clay!” _

That sentence seemed to trigger something in Clay because all of a sudden something in him snapped. Before I could react, he was lundging at me sending us both to the ground, hard. I threw my arms up to try and stop him but bloody hell it didn’t seem to work any. 

His hands had wrapped around my throat and he started slamming my head into the ground. Jesus fuck when did he get a sudden burst of streangth. Luckily, Sonny was there in a matter of seconds prying the kid off of me and away. Before he had a chance to bash my skull in leaving my brains splattered on the ground. Brock was by my side, helping me up. Hey, no concussion from the kid this time. 

The most inhuman screams and noises came from the kid as he clawed at Sonny’s arms, fighting hard for the Texan to let him go, his clawing left bloody gashes in their wake, as he kicked and screamed. The red markings had made a comeback and this time they were darker and a hella lot more noticeable. The kids' eyes, were the scary bit, because those baby blues were gone, swallowed up by what seemed to be his pupil but I couldn’t tell for sure. 

Brock helped me to my feet as Jason ran over to help Sonny, just in time too because Clay had swung his entire body weight back sending them both right into the wall. Sonny was forced to let go, to keep himself from hitting his head. 

Cerberus was barking and growling at the kid as he stepped between me and Clay. Jason had full on body slammed Clay into the wall, pinning his arms down to keep the kid from clawing him, but definitely wasn’t prepared for the kid to take a bite out of his shoulder. 

Jason shouted but didn’t release his hold on this kid, infact he mandaged to get both of Clay’s hands into one and used his arm across his throat to pin him down and back onto the wall. Ray was beside Jason’s side quickly as he shoved something into the kids, ah a bandana, and tied it firmly around his head, before tying his wrists together. 

They both got him into his stomach long enough for Sonny to join them and hogtie the kid. Only then was I actually able to check him over. Sonny had to sit on Clay to hold him still long enough for me to look him over. The kid's heart was pounding way too fast for my comfort and the marks on his arms were worrying me, because the moment I touched his arm, he was screaming and thrashing about, Brock had to help keep himstill and from hurting himself. 

The scream that he let out, had us all sending each other looks. The scream was very similar to that of what’s been chasing us for the...I don’t even know how long anymore. I looked at Jason and said what we’ve all been fearing. “Jason, he needs out of here. A doctor, medication, stuff we don’t have.”    
  
I watched as fear spread across my brother’s face but they agreed with me. Clay needed a doctor yesterday, and they needed out of this nightmare. 

* * *

**Brock’s POV**

Watching Clay, thrash as he tried to get out of his restraints was the hardest thing I ever had to watch. The kid was falling apart, whether it be mentally or physically, he just was gone…

We had all settled down since we wouldn’t be going anywhere with Clay reacting the way he was. The kid was slowly coming back to them, just really, really slowly. Atleast his baby blues were making a comeback. 

Apparently, an infection had set in, in one of Clay’s wounds and it was leading to him reacting the way he was, atleast that was the excuse we had. No, that thing, Brian, Clay’s best friend who had died years ago...was that thing, we had later found out when the kid was rambling and not in the mindset to kill them. How? I haven’t the faintest clue. 

Trent had taken the gag off Clay when he had finally stopped nipping at the medic’s fingers whenever he could, but the kid was still hogtied, not comftorable I get it but it was for his safety and ours. 

I was watching Clay closely, simply because my ankle was sprained and Trent didn’t want it getting worse while they looked about, coming from the man who’s brain was almost splattered all over the floor by his teammate. He was rambling, speaking as best as he could through his fever. 

"My name is...my name is...fuck, my name is Clay, yeah, Clay Spenser...I am a member of Bravo Team...yeah..that's... right, Bravo Team...my brothers.. my...my....brothers, yeah that's right brothers...My name is...god fucking damn it...my name is Clay Spencer...I am a Devgru Operater...my name is Clay...fuck this all to hell...I got to focus on...on...my brothers….yeah, brothers...my brothers are...Jason...yeah, yeah that’s right...Jason Haynes...fuck...no that’s not right...wait no yeah...yeah my brothers are Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent and...and...B-Brock…” 

He kept repeating this to himself, and by the time the rest of the guys returned with a possible way out. Clay’s fever was so high, he couldn’t focus on anyone or anything for that matter. No matter how hard he tried or wanted too. It got to the point where he was just begging for it to end. If that didn’t destroy my heart, I don’t know what will. 

We were finally unable to untie him and Sonny had helped Jason drape the kid over his back. He went limply and we began to move through the halls. The possible way out was an actual way out because they were greeted with a sight they all had longed to see, the sand, blue sky and sun. 

_ “Bravo One do you copy! I repeat do you copy! _


End file.
